Junshou 純情
by Samantha Rice
Summary: A story I have adopted from Luzopi. Kagome uncovers a secret and is thrown into the Black Order. When she is found compatible with Innocence, it's just the start of many troubles... Inuyasha Crossover!
1. Uncovered Secret

_**This is a story that I really liked that I decided to adopt because the original author. These first six chapters do not belong to me but to Miss Luzopi, for those of you who have read these chapters, you can skip over them. The only thing I have done to them is use spell check. I will be adding my own chapters soon so please keep reading! ^_^**_

* * *

Title: Junshou 純情

Rated: G

Summary: Kagome uncovers a secret and is thrown into the Black Order. When she is found compatible with Innocence, it's just the start of many troubles... Inuyasha Crossover!

Pairings: Kanda X Kagome, maybe others..

Setting: -man Canon universe, AU plot

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and -man belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.

* * *

A/N Junshou means pure heart; naivete; self-sacrificing devotion; innocence.

* * *

Junshou

Uncovered Secret

A pretty girl with raven-black hair... A beautiful woman in a kimono... A smiling man with a kind face... A little boy with a deformed hand and snow-white hair... A dark shadow, crimson blood spilled on gray cobblestones, lifeless bodies on the ground, the girl screaming and fading from sight...

Waking up with a start, a young man sat up on his bed and panted heavily. He laid his right hand over his bare chest to calm the frantic beats of his heart. Sweat covered his whole body, and his legs were tangled with the bed sheets. Both his eyes were wide open and his red left hand gripped the sheets tightly.

After a few moments, he managed to calm down and recover enough to lay back down on the bed. He ran one hand through the messy white strands of his hair. Staring at the bare ceiling, he wondered about the people he had seen in his nightmare. Their faces seemed so familiar, and yet, he could not remember who they were. Although his heart was not pounding at his chest anymore, the young exorcist could not erase the sense of unease in his mind.

Something was going to happen. Something... that was going to change his life.

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye to her friends before jumping into the old well that took her back to her own time. Floating in the tunnel of blue light, she prepared herself for the landing, and stuck one foot out...

Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell onto the hard dirt floor of the well.

"Oof.."

The miko groaned. She sat up and nursed her sore foot for a while, before looking around her. She spotted a piece of rock sticking out from the flat ground, and sighed. 'I must have tripped over this rock. I'd better dig it out before I trip over it again..'

She scraped at the dirt around the rock for a while, and managed to dig it out. It was actually a wooden box, and not a rock as she had first thought.

'Why would there be a box down here?' Kagome wondered. She held onto the box as she climbed up the ladder placed inside the dry well. When she reached the top, she brushed the dirt off her skirt and sat down on the edge of the well to examine the box more closely.

It was a small rectangular box, with beautiful gilded patterns engraved on the lid and sides. Its surface was already quite worn out, but the carvings still remained visible and the wood was solid. It looked to be of high quality, and very valuable.

Kagome traced the carving on the lid with her finger, feeling the curves of the lines. A sense of familiarity came to her, and she was puzzled. Staring at the curling lines of the pattern on the lid, she realised that they were words in Hiragana. She squinted to try and make out the words from the curling script, and slowly read them out.

"Ka-go-me..."

Her eyes widened, and she gasped. She brushed away the remaining dirt on the box, and slowly lifted the lid up.

Inside the box, there was only a single old black and white photograph. Kagome picked it up gently, being careful not to bend it. It was a family portrait of a couple and their two children.

The woman was dressed in a kimono, and her long black hair was tied up elaborately. She had round dark eyes and looked intensely beautiful. Standing beside her was her husband, who was every bit as handsome as she was beautiful. He had light colored eyes and pale hair. He was dressed in a formal suit that matched his eyes and hair. They were an uncommon couple. She was clearly Japanese, while the man had European features.

The man had his hands on the shoulders of a little boy, who looked just like his father, except for his left arm. It was discolored, and looked deformed. However, the boy was still smiling, mirroring the grin on his father's face. Beside the boy, with the woman's arms surrounding her, stood a little girl. Like her mother, she was wearing a kimono, and was smiling happily while holding her little brother's deformed hand. She had raven-black hair and startling blue eyes that showed her parentage.

Although it was a black and white photo, Kagome just knew that the little girl's eyes were blue. Realization trickled slowly into her mind as she stared at the girl in the photo until it finally dawned upon her. This picture was of herself, and her family. However, it was a different family from the one which she had grown up with.

She frowned in confusion, and stood up. She needed some answers, and the only one who would know was her mother.

* * *

With brisk steps, Kagome walked into the kitchen, where she found her mother. "Welcome back, dear," she greeted with a smile. Looking at her daughter's face, Mai Higurashi had a feeling that whatever she was going to say would not be good. Sighing, she sat down and gestured for Kagome to sit as well.

She waited patiently for Kagome to speak, and when she saw a familiar worn box in her arms, Mai knew that it was time.

"Okaa-san, I found this box in the well when I came back," Said box was placed onto the kitchen table. Looking up at Mai with uncertain blue eyes, Kagome hoped that she would have some answers.

A sinking feeling set in when Mai looked down and refused to meet her daughter's eyes.

"Okaa-san, please... Tell me."

The soft plea made Mai raise her head. Kagome looked into her eyes, and was confused by the emotions she saw in them. Sadness, regret, guilt. Why did a simple wooden box cause such feelings to arise in the face of her kind mother?

"Kagome..." The soft utterance of her name startled her.

"I..I'm not your real mother." Although she had been prepared for the worst that might have happened, this simple sentence shocked her. Of all the scenarios she had imagined, this was one that she had not thought of. Her mind numb, Kagome listened as Mai continued.

"I-I found you, one day, in the well house. You were alone, and didn't have anything with you except the clothes you were wearing and that box. My husband and I posted a report at the police station, but a few months passed without anyone turning up to claim you. We decided to adopt you and raise you as our child, because we had no children of our own then. You had lost your memory, so you quickly accepted us as your parents. We loved you so much that we didn't want to lose you, so we buried that box in the well to ensure that you would never remember your past life and leave us..."

Mai could not bear to meet Kagome's gaze as she revealed the truth that had been weighing down her heart for years.

Kagome shook her head, horrified. She gripped the box in her arms tightly, and started to retreat. She turned and ran out of the kitchen. A door slammed shut somewhere in the house.

Mai Higurashi wept silently as she watched the girl she had considered her daughter for thirteen years step out of her life. Deep inside her heart, she knew that Kagome would never return to her. The worst was that, she would not blame her if she did.

* * *

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran for the well house. She entered slowly and shut the doors behind her. Thin beams of light shone through from the holes on the doors, lighting up the shadowy interior of the well house. Kagome descended the steps in a daze and leaned against the well.

The woody smell of the old well comforted her as she cried. To think that she had been deceived for all this time, by her very own mother, who was actually not the one who had given birth to her. She felt betrayed, her trust in Mai shattered.

Mai could have chosen to keep the secret that Kagome was adopted all her life and she would not have cared. However, it was the fact that Mai had selfishly tried to keep Kagome for herself, take away the chance of finding her real parents, that had pierced through her heart.

Kagome picked up her box and opened it. She took out her picture and stared at the faces of her real parents. She looked at the face of her little brother. He was small and cute. His hair looked so soft that Kagome wished she could reach through the picture to ruffle it.

The young miko sighed. She wished that she could find her real family. Although Mai had taken care of her all these years, she had always felt that something was missing.

It would not be easy to find them though. Since she was found in the well, she could have come from any time or dimension. Maybe she was from Sengoku Jidai? She stared at the picture and shook her head.

She suddenly thought of something that could help her find her parents. Fingers trembling, she turned the picture over. As she had thought, on the back was written the date and the place the photo was taken at. 'England, East Mansion, 1877'

Kagome gasped at this new bit of information. 'So I was born in England? But how was I sent to Japan...?'

At one corner, a message was scribbled in neat cursive writing.

'For your fifth birthday:

Our beloved Kagome,

This box is our birthday present to you. Treasure it always, and keep your best memories inside it. Remember that we love you.

Love,

Mama and Papa'

Kagome shivered, and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. A strong feeling of longing and desire for her parents and brother welled up inside her, and she could not contain her emotions any longer. She did not even realize when she spoke her wish out loud.

"I wish... I could see my real family, and remember my past..."

Suddenly, with a bright flash of light, the well activated and a blinding white beam covered Kagome. As suddenly as it had come, the light disappeared and left only an empty space where Kagome had been sitting.

* * *

Kagome had no time to even gasp as she was thrown into the time-stream by the magic forces in the well. The only thing she saw before she was spat out of the tunnel was that the light was white, different from the usual blue. She was thrown out violently, and landed hard. Wincing, she rubbed her sore knees and looked around.

Expecting to be in the well in Sengoku Jidai, she was surprised to see that she had landed in the middle of a circle inscribed with complex runes, surrounded by glowing orbs that were circled with serrated rings. Darkness loomed around her and the only light was given off by the circle and the orbs. Tense and cautious, she sat up slowly.

She observed the glowing orbs of light, and noticed that each one was slightly different from the other. For example, one of them was more round, while the other was squarish, while another gave off a dimmer light. Suddenly, a bright flash of light caught her eye, and she turned around. She saw an orb that looked different from the rest. It was glowing brilliantly, and giving off light of different colors.

Curious, she reached out to touch it. Just as her finger grazed the surface of the smooth orb, a large white shape loomed out of the darkness.

Reacting instantly, thanks to quick reflexes cultivated from being in the dangerous feudal era, she grabbed a bow from the floor and immediately shot off a spirit arrow at what she thought was a youkai. However, the serpent-like creature dodged it with lightning-fast reflexes, and started to move closer to Kagome.

Her face determined, the young miko erected a barrier using her spiritual powers to hold the youkai at bay. Using the bow as a medium, she projected her power into a half-bowl shape over her.

The youkai paused at the sight of the barrier, and reached out with ghostly hands to touch it. Much to Kagome's horror, it did not repel the serpent, and it was able to grab her and bind her tightly. She cried out as she was lifted out of her barrier, and the barrier shattered as her concentration broke.

Try as she might, she could not break free of the creature's grasp, although she struggled and kicked furiously. She was lifted up in the air until she was face-to-face with the snake creature. By now, Kagome had quietened down to conserve her energy.

Taking the opportunity to study her opponent, she glared boldly at her captor. It was a white and scaly snake thing that had half a human face. It seemed to be studying her intently and had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, and Kagome was a bit disconcerted with its silence. Usually, any youkai that captured her would loudly demand that she hand over the Shikon shards, or proclaim their desire to eat her.

Suddenly, Kagome realized something. She looked at her hands. Both hands were gripping a white bow very tightly, so much that her knuckles were beginning to take on the same hue as the bow itself. She relaxed her grip and looked at the bow, puzzled. She had not brought her bow along with her, and there had been no bows or arrows around her just now. So where had this bow and the arrow she shot out come from?

When she looked up, she almost screamed when she saw the creature's face right in front of hers. Reacting to her surprise, her powers flared and made the bow glow. However, the creature did not even budge, and it looked like it had not been affected even a tiny bit by the reiyouki. Instead, it stared at the bow in her hands for a while.

Pale tendrils started to wrap around the bow, and Kagome started to panic. It was going to take away her only weapon! She held onto it with a death grip, stubbornly unwilling to let it go. The creature bowed its head and leaned closer but did not try to hurt her. Kagome was confused by its actions, and was shocked when it started to speak.

"Calm down, I'm not your enemy."

The deep voice startled her, and she relaxed unconsciously. The bow in her arms glowed and it melted to form a bracelet around her right wrist. It was still white, and now had a cross formed with blue crystals in the middle. The creature bent its forehead to the bracelet, and a light shone between them.

"1.. 5... 18.. 36.. 52.. 69.. 72..."

The light continued to shine between the bracelet and the creature's forehead as it counted off percentages. Finally, after a while, it stopped. It lifted its head up and looked at her.

"It seems like 72 is your maximum synchronization percentage. Don't worry, you're all right now... I am Hevlaska, what is your name?"

The hands that were wrapped around her loosened their grip until she could rest comfortably.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from above and illuminated a group of tall chairs on a ledge. Kagome squinted in the light and made out five dark figures.

"Welcome to the Black Order, exorcist. You have passed the test and you are now one of us, the Black Priesthood."

The light disappeared, and the figures melted away into the shadows again. Kagome's head was filled with question marks at the appearance and disappearance. Finding nothing else to express her confusion at, she chose to stare at Hevlaska, her earlier caution replaced with trust.

She decided to speak in English, since Hevlaska and the mysterious figures had spoken to her in English. Thanking her school for making English lessons compulsory, she replied Hevlaska's question.

"Umm, I am Kagome Hi-" she hesitated, because she remembered that she was not a Higurashi anymore. Continuing her sentence, she simply said. "I am Kagome."

"What exactly happened just now?" The newest exorcist asked apprehensively.

"You are compatible with Innocence, with a synchronization rate of 72, and you are now an exorcist." was the simple answer.

"What's a synchronization rate? What innocence? What's an exorcist?" A rapid fire of questions was shot at Hevlaska.

Thankfully, Hevlaska had enough patience to explain the whole story of the Innocence and the Millennium Earl slowly to Kagome. Meanwhile, inside her head, the little miko was swimming in all the facts and her doubled confusion. However, she still had a bit of rationality left, and just absorbed all the information thrown her way like a sponge, for her to digest later.

Finally, all her questions were answered until there was only one left. She could not hold it in anymore, and blurted it out.

"Why and how was I brought here?"

"I do not know. However, I will investigate the cause of your appearance here. For now, Lenalee will take care of you and show you to your new quarters."

Kagome was gently deposited on a floating platform that had appeared out of nowhere beside a girl who looked to be around her own age.

She was startled yet again, the fourth or fifth time since she had landed in this place. She had not noticed the platform at all, but was pleasantly surprised when the girl smiled at her. She returned the smile, and waved goodbye to Hevlaska as the platform started to rise.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kagome desu." She introduced herself with a small bow, thinking that the girl was Japanese like her.

"Ah, umm, I don't speak Japanese!" the other girl replied in an embarrassed tone.

A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks when she heard the girl's reply, and she was extremely embarrassed that she had made a mistake.

Blushing, she apologized, "Ah, I'm sorry, I thought you were Japanese like me..."

"It's alright. I'm Lenalee Lee, by the way. What's your name?" A bright smile from the girl reassured Kagome, and she introduced herself again.

"I'm Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

The girls chattered excitedly with each other as the platform brought them up to the higher levels of the tower. By the time they reached the rooms, the two girls had already become best friends. Lenalee because there were few girls around, and Kagome because Lenalee was the only person she knew here so far, aside from Hevlaska.

Lenalee showed Kagome around, explaining the rooms and their purpose cheerfully. The only rooms that she did not introduce were those on the third floor, and the doors looked so scary that Kagome decided it was better not to know.

Other than that, Kagome was sure that she knew most of the Head Quarters already.

As they climbed up steps in a tower, she caught a glimpse of the sky through a window. 'It's night already? I didn't realize it had been so late...'

They continued to walk through corridors, passing many doors before Lenalee stopped in front of one.

"Here, Kagome-chan, this is your room."

She opened the door and stepped in, gesturing for Kagome to follow. Inside, was a plain room, with a bed, a drawer, and a bed-side table. There were some blankets and bedclothes placed on the bed. Finally, the day's exhaustion caught up to the miko, and she yawned softly. Lenalee turned to face Kagome.

"It's been a long day for you, hasn't it? You should go to bed first, I'll come over and bring you down for breakfast tomorrow." The older girl said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lenalee-chan." Kagome returned the smile, and covered another yawn with her hand. Warm arms enclosed her in a hug, and Kagome was startled for a moment before wrapping her arms around Lenalee too.

"I'll be fine," Kagome reassured her new sister.

They let go of each other, and with a last smile, Lenalee walked out of the room, closing the door on the way.

Kagome laid on her bed, fatigue making her eyelids heavy. As she closed her eyes, she saw the faces of her friends from Sengoku Jidai. She thought about how she would never see them again, and a teardrop streaked down her cheek. Then, the miko slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Japanese Words/Index

Kimono - Japanese clothing

Miko - Priestess

Hiragana - Japanese characters

Okaa-san - Mother

Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Era (from Inuyasha)

Youkai - Japanese demon

Shikon shards - Shards of a jewel possessing great power. (from Inuyasha)

Reiyouki - Spiritual powers

Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kagome desu - Nice to meet you, I am Kagome

* * *

**A/N** Well, this is my first time doing a crossover, and writing about -Man.. Please comment!

-Misheru Tenshi


	2. First Day

Title: Junshou 純情

Rated: G

Summary: Kagome uncovers a secret and is thrown into the Black Order. When she is found compatible with Innocence, it's just the start of many troubles. What happens as she starts her first day in the Black Order?

Pairings: Kanda X Kagome, maybe others..

Setting: -man Canon universe, AU plot

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and -man belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.

* * *

A/N Edit I decided to use the official English names. So, it will now be Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotte, Reever, etc.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up to Lenalee's smiling face.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!"

She held out some clothes to Kagome, who blinked blurrily, still sleepy.

"'Morning, Lenalee-chan..."

She mumbled, her speech slurred from sleep. Lenalee placed the bundle in Kagome's arms, and she stared at them blankly.

"You're not a morning person, are you, Kagome-chan?"

Lenalee smiled at the confused miko, and explained.

"This is your new exorcist uniform. You will have to wear this when you're on missions. You can also wear it inside Headquarters, although that's optional. Since you don't have any other clothes, you will have to wear this first. I'll lend you some of my clothes and we can go out to town to buy some clothes for you."

Kagome finally looked at the clothes she had been given. There was a white blouse with long sleeves and ruffles down the front, a jacket that looked like the one Lenalee wore, with a crest on it and silver trimmings, and a pleated dark-blue mini-skirt.

"There'll be more sets of this made later. There wasn't much time to make more than one. For now, this will have to do."

Lenalee walked over to the door, pausing for a while to say,

"I'll wait outside while you change. Then I'll bring you down for breakfast!"

She smiled, then went out and closed the door after her. Kagome quickly changed into the Exorcist uniform and examined herself. It looked presentable, and she opened the door to Lenalee, who immediately gushed, "Kagome-chan, you look so pretty!"

Kagome blushed, and was pulled along by Lenalee to the Dining Hall, where breakfast and the other exorcists waited.

* * *

Lavi was standing beside Allen, who was listing out his breakfast to the attentive Jerry.

"...chicken rice, nasi briyani, pasta, onion rings, teriyaki beef, chow mein..."

The future Bookman was already holding his simple breakfast of cereal with milk, and he sweat-dropped at the amounts and variety of food that his friend was ordering.

"O-oy, Moyashi-chan, don't you think that's a bit much? It's only breakfast, you know..."

Allen looked at Lavi with a look of disbelief.

"Lavi! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! As Bookman, you should know that! And don't call me Moyashi!"

The last part of his sentence ended in a shout, and several Finders milling around the Hall turned towards the commotion. Luckily, Lavi was saved from having to calm Allen down as Jerry handed over his breakfast. The small exorcist's mood immediately changed, and he took his trays of food happily.

"Let's go, Lavi!" he said with enthusiasm.

Lavi sweat-dropped again, and followed along to a table. He placed his bowl on the table beside Allen's large spread, and was just about to sit down when Lenalee came in through the doors.

"Good morning, everyone!"

People called out their greetings to the friendly girl, who smiled back at them. It seemed like her cheery mood had affected the rest as the room started to fill with chatter and warmth, compared to the sleepy atmosphere from before. Suddenly, Lenalee spotted them and waved. The two boys waved back, the girl turned around as if to speak with someone, and she walked towards them. The shadow behind her followed, and now they could see that it was a dark-haired girl dressed in an Exorcist's uniform.

Lavi stared at her, and a rabbit in a fedora shot another pink rabbit in the background. 'STRIKE!'

The future Bookman immediately rushed over and held the girl's hands. She suddenly tensed.

"Hello, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." He stared into her eyes while he said it, which was why he did not notice the clenching of her fists. It also explained why Lavi did not know what happened when he was hit on the head with a punch. He went down like a stone, and for a while, Lenalee looked amused.

However, the girl freaked out when she realized what she had done. She knelt down beside Lavi to look at the bump, apologizing all the while.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!! It was just a conditioned reaction!!"

Lavi opened his one green eye, and looked straight at her. She was flustered at the attention, and started to open her mouth to apologize again. However, he beat her to it.

"...you hit hard, lady."

All she could do was giggle at that, and Lenalee who had heard it too, held back a laugh. Both Lavi and the new girl stood up. The girl felt that she had to explain so that Lavi would not misunderstand her.

"Umm, I'm sorry for hitting you... Back at home, I have this friend, he's a monk, but he's a lecher as well. Whenever he tries to do something, he would hold my hands, and I would hit him before he could say anything. That's why when you held my hands, my body just acted on its own."

A pang of sadness went through Kagome when she remembered her life in Sengoku Jidai, and her eyes lowered. Lenalee sensed the change in her friend, and hugged her shoulders to cheer her up. The miko smiled feebly and shook her head, silently telling her not to worry. She turned to Lavi and held out a hand.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

Lavi took her hand and shook it, grinning at her. "I'm the future Bookman, you can call me Lavi."

By now, Allen had come over to meet her too. As Kagome looked at him, she was struck with the resemblance to the boy in her picture. Snow white hair, a cherubic face, and gray eyes. He wore gloves, so she could not see if his arm was red. The only difference was the pentacle on his forehead slashing through his left eye. Oblivious to her stare, Allen held out his right hand and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker, an exorcist. Welcome to the Black Order."

Kagome snapped out of her daze and shook his hand. "I'm Kagome, I guess I'll be working with you soon."

Lenalee had noticed the way Kagome had stared at Allen, and smiled inwardly. She liked the cutest exorcist in the Order as her little brother, and she wanted him to be happy. Now that Kagome became her latest friend, she wanted her to find happiness too. Maybe... they could be happy together. Some matchmaking was in order! Lenalee thought out the plans in her head and was quickly lost in her thoughts.

Lavi had heard the last part of Kagome's introduction, and saw her clothes. He made the connections and exclaimed loudly, "You're a new exorcist!!"

He startled Lenalee out of her plans, and attracted the attention of the others in the Dining Hall. Finders and a few exorcists that were not out on missions stared at the group. Kagome blinked, surprised by Lavi's outburst and the instant silence that had settled. Soon, whispers broke out among the crowd, most were comments like, "...finally another female in the Order...", "...she looks quite weak, is she really an exorcist?".

Lenalee frowned at the thoughtless comments, and steered Kagome towards the ordering booth. She introduced Kagome to Jerry, who beamed happily and welcomed her, before asking what she wanted for breakfast. She perked up when she was told that she could have anything, and asked for himono, or dried fish, with rice, miso soup and pickles.

The two girls carried their trays to where the boys sat, and settled down with them. Lavi and Lenalee ate their cereal calmly, while Kagome watched, fascinated, as Allen wolfed down large amounts of food at incredible speeds. She turned to her own breakfast, and said "Itadakimasu!" before taking up her chopsticks to eat.

Her words and her meal did not go unnoticed by the others, and Lavi asked curiously, "Are you Japanese?" He stared intently at her.

Allen looked up from his breakfast to listen to her answer as well. He seemed to want to know too, from his questioning gaze.

Kagome was startled. Was her nationality so important? Technically speaking, because her real father was European, she was only half-Japanese, but since she had lived in Japan for most of her life, she answered, "I was raised in Japan..."

Her answer caused Lavi to nod to himself and Allen choked on his food.

"Y-you come from the same country as Kanda!?" His voice was slightly hysterical, and she was confused by the strong reaction.

"Who's Kanda? Is it a problem that I come from the same country as he does?" Her eyebrows drew together and she looked to Lenalee for answers.

"Kanda's another exorcist. He's... quite cold and scary sometimes, so everyone's a bit afraid of him." The younger girl explained. She looked thoughtful as she continued. "He's away on a mission now though, so you won't get to meet him yet."

Kagome nodded, and picked up her chopsticks again. Allen and Lavi took that as the cue to return to their own meals as well, and they continued to chat about other subjects. When they were finished, Lenalee excused herself and dragged Kagome out into the hallway.

"We have to go find Komui-nii, he needs to inspect your Innocence." she said as they passed down endless corridors.

"Your elder brother? Is he a doctor?" Kagome asked curiously. Something suddenly occurred to her. "You called him Komui-nii! So you know some Japanese?"

"Yes, I learned it from Kanda when he was in a good mood. I only know a few basic phrases like thank you, sorry, and nii-san. That's why I didn't know what you were saying to me the first time." Lenalee paused before a open doorway and peeked in.

Kagome did the same, curious to see what Lenalee's brother looked like. She was surprised when she saw a man in a beret wearing a white coat in the middle of what appeared to be an examination room.

Lenalee introduced them to each other, "Nii-san, this is Kagome, she's the new exorcist. Kagome-chan, this is Komui Lee, he's my brother and the Supervisor of the Science Department."

The man smiled and held out a hand. "Hello, welcome to the Black Order, Kagome-san."

She took it and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Komui-san. You can just call me Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome, then you should call me Komui as well. Now, let me see your Innocence."

Kagome obediently showed him the bracelet on her arm. The scientist examined it for a while, then asked her to activate it. The miko looked confused at that, and Lenalee explained activation to her.

"Just concentrate on it, it helps if you say, 'Innocence activate'."

She nodded, and tried to activate it. The bracelet glowed white, and transformed into a bow. Kagome held it firmly, just like she was used to. The weight of the weapon felt just right in her arms, and she touched the bowstring experimentally.

An arrow immediately formed on the bow, glowing white. The three of them were surprised, and Komui told Kagome to let go of the bowstring without releasing the arrow. When she lifted her fingers off, the arrow dissipated into thin air. He nodded, and said to himself, "As expected."

When the two girls looked at him questioningly, he explained. "An arrow forms when the user needs it, and it disappears when it is not loosed. Most likely, the arrow is made from the Innocence itself. Also, the fact that you can activate your weapon this quickly when you were just found yesterday proves that you and your Innocence have a great potential for a higher level of synchronization."

Lenalee nodded, while Kagome looked to be thinking deeply. She snapped out of her thoughts when Komui walked out of the room and Lenalee tapped her arm to tell her to follow. They wandered further away from the Dining Hall, and reached two large double doors. Komui pushed them open, revealing a large room with tall bookshelves lining the walls. Tables were scattered randomly around the space, and books were piled haphazardly around. However, that was not the worst of the mess.

Komui's table sat proudly at one corner of the room, the surrounding floor completely covered in papers. The place was deserted, and Kagome felt a bit apprehensive about stepping inside the room.

"This is the Science Department. Right now, everyone is out on a break, I think." Lenalee said by way of explaining the absence of people. She followed her brother into the room, wading through the sea of paperwork. Kagome walked more cautiously, trying to clear spaces with her foot before moving forward.

They sat down on the comfortable couch, while Komui settled into his seat behind the desk.

"Now, tell me what happened and how you came here."

Kagome decided to trust them, and told them about the time traveling well, and how she had been traveling back and forth through time for three years. Then, she told them how the well had just pulled her down into it and brought her to here.

"This time, it's different, because... there's no well here, and I can't go back. But, I think that I was originally from this time." She told them about the box and the photo she had found, trusting the siblings not to tell anyone else about it.

After she had finished talking, Komui looked to be deep in thought, while Lenalee seemed to have just accepted it.

"What did you do when you went back in the past?" the whispered question from Lenalee surprised Kagome, and she replied.

"I traveled around Japan with my friends, looking for jewel shards that contain great power. I shattered the whole jewel at the beginning, so I have to gather all the pieces back and form it into one again. The jewel gives its wielder immense power, and can grant any wish. However, it can serve both bad and good, so it's dangerous in the hands of evil. My friends and I traveled around, killing youkai and gathering jewel shards, for three years. When I left, we had collected almost half of it. The other half was with our nemesis, Naraku."

"We had so much fun together, and we fought like a team, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and even Shippou..." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes at the thought of the group, and never being able to see them again.

Sango, the demon exterminator, who was like a sister to her, Miroku, the perverted monk, who was like an older brother. Inuyasha, the brash half demon with cute ears who had been her first love, Kirara, the small fire cat who was like a pet, and Shippou, the fox kit she had taken in to raise like her son... She would never see her family again, and also the family that had adopted her. Souta, Grandpa, Buyo, and her mother... who was not even her real one. She regretted leaving her like that, she had not thought that she would be thrown into another time. Otherwise, she would have tried to make amends. It was too late for regrets though.

Warm arms surrounded her in a hug, and Kagome leaned into the embrace. Lenalee patted her back, comforting her until her tears had stopped running. She sat up again, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks, Lenalee-chan." She said quietly.

"It's alright to miss your family, you can cry if you want to. But remember that we're now your friends too." Lenalee smiled and held the miko's hands.

Kagome returned the smile with a slightly watery one. By now, Komui had come out of his thoughts and walked over to them. He patted Kagome's shoulder, comforting her too.

"Well, everyone at the Black Order are as close as family, since most of us don't have our own. Would you like to join our family?"

The kind offer touched Kagome, and she could only nod as her throat suddenly tightened. Tears ran down her cheeks again, and she smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

After Kagome and Lenalee had left, Komui sat behind his desk, thinking. Last night, he had gone down to visit Hevlaska after being summoned by the council. She had told him about the new exorcist, and the prophecy following her.

"The Keeper of the Jewel will rise against the Earl and fall. She will be saved by the Destroyer of Time, and together they will bring about the downfall of this world."

At that time, the puzzled scientist had wondered what the Jewel was. Now, after Kagome's explanation, there was no doubt that she was the Keeper of the Jewel. That would mean that she would face off against the Millennium Earl and be defeated. He would have to be careful about sending her off on missions, then. Already, he felt like protecting her like he did Lenalee. She would be like another younger sister to him.

Refusing to think about the last part of the prophecy- 'they will bring about the downfall of this world...' , his mind drifted towards happier thoughts of Lenalee, his next Komurin and coffee..

* * *

Lenalee brought Kagome back to the Dining Hall, since it was already lunch time. After they ate lunch, just as they were going out through the doors, they met Lavi.

"Lavi! I was just about to go look for you."

"Hello, Lenalee, Kagome-chan. What do you need me for, Lenalee?" The red head looked confused, was there another mission for him?

Lenalee nudged the startled Kagome forward gently. "Here, you have to take Kagome-chan to the training grounds and help her control her Innocence. It's Komui-nii's orders. I'm needed at the Science Department so I'll have to leave her in your care."

"Ah, okay..." Lavi accepted it without hesitance, it was an order after all. Besides, he would get to interact with the newest exorcist. She was pretty, so that was a bonus. He slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders and walked off, dragging the younger girl along with him.

Lenalee watched them go off, looking a bit worried. "I wonder if she'll be alright..."

"Kagome-chan, here we are!"

They had arrived at the training grounds. It was a large flat area with some training equipment scattered at the sides. The forest surrounded the place, with the trees towering above them.

Lavi looked at the equipment and started searching through the pile. He dug for some time while Kagome stood at one side. Finally, he gave up on finding any targets and straightened up again.

"I couldn't find any targets, so you'll just have to shoot at the trees then, Kagome-chan."

The girl blinked, she had not told him that her Innocence was a bow, so how did he know about it? The red head noticed her confused stare, shrugged and said, "I asked Hevlaska after breakfast."

Kagome nodded, and walked around the edges of the training area. She examined the trees, and finally chose a suitable one. She moved back two hundred paces and looked at Lavi. He just stood to one side, clear away from her range, so it seemed like she was to try training by herself first.

She concentrated, and said, "Innocence activate!"

A white bow immediately formed on her right arm, she gripped it firmly and held the bow string with her left hand. The moment she touched the bow string, a glowing arrow appeared. She pulled the string back and aimed at her target, a tree that was all the way across the training yard. Locking her target in sight, she released the bow string, and the arrow blazed as it shot through the air. It hit the tree in a bright burst of light, carving a hole through the trunk.

The miko lowered her bow, and blinked at the damage made. She had not put any of her reiyouki into the arrow, yet the effect was equal to what one of her charged arrows would have done. She looked at her new bow in awe. So that was the power of her Innocence.

Lavi examined the tree after it was safe to do so, and whistled at the damage done to it. The hole was smooth and the same size right through. Peering through it, he saw that no other trees in the forest were affected, so the arrow must have disintegrated after hitting its target. He turned towards Kagome, who had walked over to see what her arrow had done. She did not seem surprised that her arrows had that much destructive power, and she was good with the bow, hitting the tree with such accuracy from a distance. Usually most people would not know how to hold a bow properly, let alone shoot accurately.

'Where had she come from, to know how to fight so well?' Lavi was curious. As the future Bookman, he would have to record down the information of the new exorcist. For now, he would remember the details of the effects of her Innocence.

"Nice one, Kagome-chan!" He grinned at her.

Kagome smiled at the remark, and let her bow revert to its usual form, the bracelet around her right wrist.

"I think I've gotten the hang of it."

"Good, I see that your archery skills are not bad either, so you won't have to practice much for shooting. We can work on power control and activating your Innocence."

The miko released her bow again, and the Bookman started to teach her to control her powers.

* * *

After a few hours of training, Lavi noticed that Kagome's arm was trembling.

"Let's stop for now, you look exhausted."

It was true, the miko was sweating and swaying on her feet, and her arms were shaking. She deactivated her Innocence, then let her arms drop limply to her sides.

Seeing Kagome's determined look, Lavi thought to reassure her before she protested, "Don't worry, you did well for the first time controlling your Innocence. You have to stop though, it's getting late and I don't want Lenalee to think that I'm mistreating you."

With a pointed look at the darkening sky and the tired girl, he turned back to the Tower's entrance. Kagome could only trudge slowly after him, she was that drained.

'That was some hard training. I should have been able to keep up though, I've spent three years in Sengoku Jidai fighting youkai and Naraku...' she thought wearily.

As they climbed up the stairs, she suddenly noticed that she was sweaty and her legs were coated with dust from the ground.

"Lavi-kun!"

He turned at the call, still looking fresh even after the hours of training.

"I'm going to take a shower first, you go on ahead without me."

As Kagome turned to the other corridor to get to her room, Lavi stopped her.

"Are you sure you know how to get to the Dining Hall later on? When Moyashi-chan first came here, he kept getting lost and we had to hunt for him most of the time." He seemed concerned about her.

"Who's Moyashi? A beansprout?" Kagome was confused.

Lavi laughed, and explained. "Allen's nickname is Moyashi, because he's so small and short. Kanda was the one who started calling him that. You can call him that too, if you want." He grinned wickedly, it would be fun to see how Allen reacted to the new exorcist calling him that.

"Maybe I will," Kagome grinned back, knowing the source of Lavi's amusement. She had seen the way Allen reacted when Lavi had called him nicknames during breakfast. "And I'm sure I know the way back. I'll see you later!" She walked off in the direction of her room.

Kagome stretched her arms out, feeling refreshed from her shower. She closed the door to her room gently, and set off for the Dining Hall. She had changed into some clothes that Lenalee had placed on her bed. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse with the first button undone and a black pleated miniskirt.

'Now I'm feeling hungry, I'd better hurry down there before all the food is gone.' She turned down the hallway, and paused when she caught sight of the view outside through the window.

The full moon cast the forest below with a pale light, illuminating the leaves on every tree. Thin clouds drifted, shielding part of the moon from sight. The sky had already turned dark, and stars glittered across the atmosphere. A gentle wind blew, throwing the scent of fresh greenery at her. She breathed in the calm and serene of the night, and stood there enjoying the moment.

* * *

A tall black-clad figure rose out of the dark forest surrounding the tower. He walked over to the Gatekeeper, who let him in without any noise or alarm. A golem flapped over to him as he entered, greeting him with Reever's voice. "Welcome back, Kanda, you must be tired. You should go and rest for now. Report at the Science Department tomorrow morning to give us details of your mission."

The swordsman nodded curtly, and walked off. On his way up the stairs, he staggered a bit, and cursed silently under his breath. It was lucky that no one was here to witness his weakness. They must be eating dinner by now, he guessed.

The last mission had been a difficult one, the level 2 Akuma had gotten in a few lucky hits and swarmed him with level 1 Akuma. It was only thanks to his years of training that had gotten him through that, albeit a little tattered at the edges.

His legs carried him up the steps slowly, he had already strained his body too much, and this was the last of his strength. As he ascended the stairs, he saw someone at the corner, looking out the window. He did not recognize the figure, and frowned. It was a girl, but she was not wearing a Finder's beige coat, or the Science Department's white one. Obviously, she was not Lenalee, Miranda or General Cloud, who were the only female exorcists right now.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'Could she be an Akuma who slipped by the alarm?' He slid out Mugen and held it by his side, approaching the girl stealthily.

"You," Kagome jumped at the cold voice that came out of nowhere.

She turned around and saw a boy- she was sure it was a boy, despite the long hair that was bound into a ponytail- glaring at her while holding a katana. For a moment, the sword, long hair and threatening stance reminded her of a certain youkai from the past, but Sesshoumaru's hair was silver, not pure black like this boy's was.

"Me?" She blinked, confused and feeling a bit frightened. She did not know this person, and yet he was drawing a sword at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kanda did not trust the innocent eyes cast in his direction. He had seen children who offered him flowers one moment, turn into an Akuma the next.

Kagome had recognized the exorcist coat that the other was wearing, and relaxed. Surely if she told him who she was, he would not attack her.

"I'm Kagome, I'm a new exorcist. I just arrived yesterday. Are you another exorcist? What's your name?" She was eager to make more friends now, since she would have to stay in this time.

Kanda 'tch'ed', so it was only a new exorcist. He sheathed Mugen again, and started walking away. 'That new exorcist seems so cheerful, just like that idiot Moyashi...' He ignored Kagome, and walked down the hallway.

Kagome was annoyed. She had answered his question nicely, even though he had been threatening her somewhat, and now he was just walking away without telling her his name! Her temper, which had been forgotten since she had come here, flared.

"Hey! I gave you my name, so it's only polite that you tell me yours in return!" she put her hands on her hips and glared at the back of the swordsman.

Kanda stopped at the shout, and turned slowly. His icy gaze met the angry glare, and the tension in the air increased. Anyone standing between the two would have found it hard to breathe.

After a while, Kagome's temper had increased, and she could not hold it in anymore. With an angry huff, she glared venomously at Kanda, and stormed off, muttering under her breath. "...baka."

Meanwhile, Kanda had been momentarily surprised, although his face did not show it. His sharp ears had caught what Kagome had said, and he realized that she was Japanese like him. 'How did they find an exorcist in there? That land is now under the Millennium Earl's control.'

He shook his head, not wanting to think at that time, and returned to his room to collapse on his bed for much needed rest.

* * *

Kagome let her temper out, muttering insults at Kanda, while allowing her legs to carry her back to her room. She completely forgot about dinner, and the others waiting for her in the Dining Hall, and pushed open her door. She let herself fall onto her bed, and frowned.

"That incredibly rude boy is just like Sesshoumaru! I can't believe it, there's actually another person like him in here."

She sighed, and forced herself to think happy thoughts to calm herself down.

"At least Lenalee, Lavi and Komui are nice to me, and also Hevlaska. And... Allen might be my brother..."

She turned on her side, and reached for the box sitting at the bedside table. She lifted the lid and took out the photo. 'Allen really looks like my little brother... except for his left eye... I wonder what had happened to him..'

She put back the photo gently, then left the box on the table. She stared at her ceiling, feeling tired. Slowly, she fell asleep again...

* * *


	3. A Mission

Title: Junshou 純情

Rated: G

Summary: Kagome uncovers a secret and is thrown into the Black Order. When she is found compatible with Innocence, it's just the start of many troubles. What happens as she starts her first day in the Black Order?

Pairings: Kanda X Kagome, maybe others..

Setting: -man Canon universe, AU plot

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and -man belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.

* * *

A/N Finally! An update! I know that it has been very long, but please have patience with me... Also, I've changed the spelling of the character's names. They'll be the official ones now.

* * *

Junshou

A Mission

Kagome walked out of her room, dressed in her casual clothes. She sighed as she walked to the Dining Hall. 'I forgot all about dinner last night, thanks to that annoying guy! Now I'm so hungry...' Her stomach gave a grumble in agreement.

As she walked down the steps, she spotted Allen wandering around with a lost look on his face. He looked defeated, and was just walking around without any purpose. Kagome crept over to his side, and tapped his left shoulder.

"Ahhh!" The surprised boy jumped, and whirled around to face her. He calmed down when he realized it was her. "Kagome-chan, you scared me!"

"Allen-kun, you look lost. Are you trying to get to the Dining Hall?" She had recalled Lavi saying that Allen got lost all the time, even though he had been here for a year.

The boy rubbed his head sheepishly. "How did you know? I think I took a wrong turn somewhere..."

Kagome giggled, and pointed down the hallway. "The Dining Hall is just there, I'm going there too."

They walked through the doors together, and met with a not-so-welcome sight.

"You!"

"Kanda, you're back already?"

Kanda Yuu turned and glared at the two of them, he was in his usual bad mood.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm standing here, aren't I, Moyashi?" He ignored Kagome, much to her fury. He carried his tray over to an unoccupied table and sat.

Allen pouted, and called out after him, "My name is Allen, not Moyashi!", before ignoring him too in favor of listing out his breakfast order to Jerry. Kagome went along, in case she gave in to the urge to shoot at Kanda with her bow. She waited patiently for Allen to collect his large meal and even helped him carry some of it over to a table before ordering her own. She picked up her tray- this time it was rice with curry- and sat down across from Allen.

She said her thanks for the meal cheerfully, and tucked in, eating more gracefully than the way Allen scarfed down his food. When they were both finished, they cleared away their plates and stood up. Kanda had already finished his and left the hall.

Allen suddenly thought of something.

"Eh? Kagome-chan, you know Kanda?" He had not noticed her outburst earlier, he was too surprised at seeing the moody swordsman back from his mission.

"His name is Kanda? I met him last night. That bastard..." Kagome mumbled the last part under her breath, not wanting to corrupt her little brother with swear words. She was already feeling sisterly towards him, although she herself had not noticed it yet.

"Oh, I should have introduced you two then... His name is Kanda Yuu, he's an exorcist too. He's always cold to us though, so don't worry too much about it. Also, he's from Japan, just like you." Allen brightened up at that thought, for some reason. "Maybe you could befriend him, then he would open up and be more friendly with us!"

"Umm, well, maybe..." Kagome was hesitant to break his naive dream. In her heart, she knew that it was impossible for that guy to warm up to other people. Unknowingly, she took Kanda's character to be the same as Sesshoumaru, which did not give her a good impression of him.

Luckily, Timcanpy chose to appear at that moment, cutting the awkward tension. The golden golem flapped its wings and flew around Kagome. It was curious about the new person.

"Oh, what's this?" Kagome was only a little surprised, she had learned to take new things in stride. Otherwise, she would be overwhelmed by anything she saw in the Black Order. Also, she was starting to have a sinking feeling that she was now in a different dimension, not just a different time.

Allen smiled and held out a hand for Timcanpy to land on.

"This is Timcanpy, a golem."

The golden ball waved a wing in greeting. Its mouth was open in what passed as a smile, showing off its sharp teeth.

Kagome smiled in return and patted its head. It flew up and landed on her head, claiming it as its place. The light weight on the top of her head did not bother her, so she let Tim stay. She took care not to turn around too much so that it would not drop off.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you, Timcanpy."

Small claws prickling on her scalp answered her, and she giggled at the ticklish sensation. She played with Timcanpy as she chatted with Allen, and they kept on walking, forgetting themselves.

Finally, when there was a lull in their conversation, Kagome looked around her and noticed that the walls were unfamiliar to her. Allen noticed the same, and they turned to each other.

"We're lost, aren't we..."

"Yeah..."

They wandered around even more, and tried to find a familiar place. After about an hour of staring at similar gray stone walls and walking in circles, the two gave up and plopped down against a wall.

Suddenly, the door beside them swung open and Kagome jumped and squealed. A red head popped out from the side of the door, and green eyes widened in surprise. Lavi walked out of his room and stared down at the two, his gaze full of curiosity.

"Ehh? What are you two doing here? Don't tell me you got lost and dragged Kagome-chan with you, Moyashi."

Allen complained, although his eyes were filled with relief at being found.

"Hey, why is everything my fault?"

"Because, you always get lost, thanks to your bad sense of direction. And, Kagome is too new to know the place, so she must have blindly followed you. Am I right?"

This time, Allen pouted in reply. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair, she could reach the top of his head because she was slightly taller than he was. Lavi offered to take them back to their floor, since they had somehow wandered to his, which was the 18th. While going back, they were surprised to discover that Allen and Kagome lived right next door to each other. Allen went into his room to rest, while Lavi took Kagome out for training.

After six hours of training, they stopped for lunch, and met Lenalee. Kagome was dragged away by her to meet Miranda and Krory, who greeted her warmly. At first, Kagome was a bit wary of Miranda, who kept apologizing for every small thing that happened, and Krory, who looked too much like a vampire, but became friends with them as they chatted. She found out that she shared an interest in plants with Arystar, and could discuss the warping of time with Miranda.

Over the next few days, Kagome fell into a routine of activities. Each morning, after breakfast with Allen, she would train with Lavi or Krory, then go over to Lenalee's room after lunch to chat with her and Miranda. Then, the time after dinner was spent either helping Komui in the Science Department, or training by herself. On occasion, their group would meet and have a gathering at night, usually in someone's room, since most of the exorcists had not been sent out for a week.

The more experienced exorcists, Lavi and Lenalee, were wary of the sudden lull in missions. If there had been no akuma activity for some time, it could be because the Earl and the Noah were planning something. When Kanda was finally sent out on a solo mission, they were somewhat relieved, but they worried about Kanda's safety.

Time passed quickly, and soon it was time for Kagome to be sent out on her first mission. She was already quite strong from all the training, and someone in command had decided that she was ready for a mission. She and Allen were called to the briefing room, where Komui explained the details and told them how to get to Tivelli. They were to leave tonight, since it was best to get there as early as possible. Kagome listened attentively, she could not help feeling excited. Finally, all her training would pay off, and she would get to help in the war against the Millennium Earl.

In her room, she packed quickly, seeing as she did not have much stuff anyway. After packing the few clothes she had inside, as well as other necessities she would need on the trip, she took her box from the bedside table where it had always sat, and placed it gently between her clothes, so that it would not break. Then, she closed her suitcase and carried it outside.

Allen was not outside yet, as she had expected. Since he had been in the Order longer than she had, she thought that he would have more to pack. Setting down her suitcase outside her door, she walked over to Allen's room and knocked on the door. Faintly, she could hear sounds of grunting and creaking coming from inside. She pushed the door experimentally, only to find that it was open. She stepped in tentatively, looking for Allen as she entered. She found him trying to push down on his suitcase lid, except that it would not budge.

"Hey, Allen-kun..."

"Waaaah!"

The teen lost his hold on the suitcase, and was flung back onto his bed by a mix of clothes and food. Kagome blinked in surprise at all the containers that he had managed to stuff in, in addition to his clothes. She slowly moved around the mess on the floor, and reached the bed to give Allen a hand up.

"Oh, hello Kagome-chan! I'm almost done packing..." He suddenly noticed the things strewn around the floor. "...or maybe not."

"Allen-kun, how did you even manage to pack all this inside that tiny suitcase in the first place? At least, before it exploded." Kagome said with a bemused look.

He shrugged sheepishly, and started picking up his things again. Kagome helped him, and with some good space management, got everything to fit inside the suitcase.

"Why would you need seven packs of dango, five bowls of noodles and another ten containers of food when we're only going out for a few days?" The miko asked out of pure curiosity.

"Because I get hungry easily." The answer came with a smile.

Kagome raised a brow and smiled back, feeling half-amused for some reason. She left the heavy suitcase to him, and walked out to grab her own.

Kagome and Allen shared a group hug with Lenalee and Lavi as they were sent off.

"Take care of yourself, Lenalee. Don't let those big brutes bully you. We'll see you two soon!"

The younger girl giggled at the long-standing joke between them about there being more males than females at the Order, and that the females were the ones who bullied the males. As Kagome and Lenalee shared last minute gossip, Lavi was telling Allen to look after Kagome on her first mission.

He nodded, a serious look on his face, and agreed.

They left on a gondola, which ran on the river under the Black Order. Their Finder, who was introduced to her as Toma, was the one who had accompanied Allen to his first mission as well. She was surprised at the coincidence, and listened to Allen chatting away with Toma as they floated in the water. They spent a few hours on the gondola, Allen switching places with Toma when the Finder finally got tired. Kagome had wanted to help, but the both of them wanted to be gentlemen, and insisted that they were strong enough to handle rowing. Thus, she missed out on her first chance to steer a gondola.

After that, they took the train to Tivelli. Kagome stared out the window most of the time, since it was her first time out of the Order and being somewhere other than Japan. She watched the scenery go by, the green fields, blue sky and rising sun, since they had left at midnight and it was dawn now. It was a quick ride, and before long, they had arrived at their destination. The two exorcists looked skeptically at the sight of the happy and cheerful village that greeted them, but Toma assured them that it was the right place. So, they stopped over at the only hotel in Tivelli and checked in before starting their investigation.

Kagome walked around with Allen, learning how to ask questions about unusual events discreetly. She had learned after her first try that people gave you weird looks if you asked about strange occurrences straightaway. She took some time to chat about mundane things, warming up to the person before innocently asking about strange events happening.

In the middle of chatting up another potential source of information, she stared with some jealousy at the cute white-haired exorcist, who could ask anything directly and get answers without distrustful looks. Then, she berated herself for begrudging the boy his friendly and open attitude. She smiled, continued chatting, and finally found some information that could actually help in the investigation.

She called Allen over with a wave of her hand. The cheerful boy said goodbye to the person he had been chatting with, and came over.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?"

Hanging around with her, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi had picked up quite a few Japanese phrases, something that annoyed Kanda to no end when one of them tried to speak to him in Japanese. When Kanda had left for his mission, there had still been no progress made between them, meaning that they would either ignore, or glare at each other if they were in the same room. Shaking her head of her thoughts, Kagome relayed the information that she had gotten.

"So, outcasts of the village have been disappearing?" Allen looked thoughtful, while Kagome was a bit apprehensive at the subject of outcasts. It reminded her of the way hanyou were treated in Sengoku Jidai.

"Well, it could be Akuma or Innocence. We'll just have to find out then."

"The person said that they usually disappear during the night, since they're still seen in the day."

"A night patrol then. Let's return to the hotel and rest. Toma will wake us up when it's time to move out." Allen turned around and led the way back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Kagome was thinking about how Allen seemed so used to missions, the experience he had shown while they were here. She felt sad when she thought about how much fighting he must have seen, how much all of them had seen, while in this war. They were still young, despite their maturity, and they would deserve to have a childhood. Alas, being weapons for the Order took that away from them. Kagome was not blind, she had observed the hierarchy of the Order and the oft-repeated phrase 'weapons' used to describe exorcists. She knew that their superiors thought of them as human sacrifices, that they were only weapons, never seeing them as human beings, much less children. It seemed that only Komui and the Science Department were making a subtle effort to protect the Exorcists.

Working in the Science Department for some time, she had listened in on some conversations, enough to find out what she knew. When she donned the white coat she borrowed from Reever, others forgot that she was actually an Exorcist, and chatted openly in front of her. Of course, she did help, she had a sharp mind and was good at compiling information together. Understanding the motives of her superiors made her even more determined to end the war here, so that her friends could finally live free of the Black Order.

With that mindset, she eagerly awaited the setting of the sun, so that they could go out to hunt the cause of the mysterious events.

* * *

Japanese Words

Hai- Yes

(Not going to repeat words mentioned before)

* * *

**A/N** Alright, new chapter, a mission... You would kill me if I left you hanging here for another few months, right? I'll try and update soon.

Please review!

-Misheru Tenshi


	4. Reconnected Bonds

**Title:** Junshou 純情

**Rated:** G

**Summary:** Kagome is sent on a mission, and some things about her shared past with Allen come to light...

**

* * *

A/N:** It's only been about one month, it's not that bad, right? -winces- Anyway, here's the next chapter! Things are going to get interesting soon...

* * *

Junshou

Reconnected Bonds

Kagome passed the time by watching Allen sleep, since she was too excited to do the same. She had her own room, but they had gathered together in Allen's room for now. Toma the Finder was sitting in a chair, dozing lightly. She had promised to wake them up if anything happened before the sun set.

The fading sunlight touched Allen's snow white hair with a an amber glow, creating a halo around the sleeping boy. His face looked relaxed, and was turned away from the sunlight. From the remaining light in the room, she could see the red marks of the curse contrasting with his pale skin. Unconsciously, she started to reach out to touch the marks, wanting to feel the texture of them.

Suddenly, his eyelids twitched, then fluttered open. Intense gray eyes stared into hers, and she stared unwaveringly back with her own blue orbs.

"O-onee-chan?"

The voice was muffled by the effects of sleep, and it sounded so much like a little child. Her eyes widened, did Allen remember the past? Did he recognize her after all?

"Otouto..."

She whispered back, one hand reaching across the short distance between them to stroke her brother's soft hair. He leaned closer to her, a bright smile already on his lips.

"I knew you'd find me, Onee-chan!" His hands started reaching out for her, wanting a hug.

"Allen..."

Kagome was suddenly unsure whether Allen was dreaming or actually awake. His voice had changed into the higher pitch of a child, and the way he was speaking was certainly that of one. She stopped stroking his hair, and placed her hands on his shoulders instead.

"Allen-kun, wake up."

"But I'm already awake, Onee-chan." Allen watched her surprised face with wide eyes, then he grinned. "I'm really awake, Kagome-chan. I had a dream about the past a few days before you came, and I remembered."

Allen sat up, the sheets fell to cover his legs. His white hair was mussed from the pillow, and the shirt he was wearing was wrinkled. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily, but his gray eyes were alert as he looked at Kagome.

"I've known since you came into the Black Order, Onee-chan."

Kagome was just shocked, she had not expected Allen to remember anything about the past, since she herself had no recollections of it. If she had never found that box, she would not have known anything about her younger brother and real family at all. As she sat there, stunned, Allen looked more nervous by the second, and he fidgeted constantly.

"Do...do you want me?" His voice trembled, with both hope and fear of rejection.

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at her little brother. She opened her arms, and Allen slowly reached across the distance between them to hug her tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, siblings finally reunited after years of seperation.

A flash of memory suddenly came to Kagome.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

_She was smaller, and she was hugging a bundle in her arms. Peeking inside the folds of cloth, she saw her new little brother for the first time. He had a chubby face, and tufts of white on his head. She touched the soft tufts of hair, and watched the baby flutter its eyelids in response. Her face split into a wide grin. She turned to a warm figure standing behind her, and exclaimed cheerfully._

_"Mama, mama! It moved!"_

_Her mother chuckled, and kneeled down beside her. Her mother's face was gentle, and her black hair was freed from its usual bun._

_"Kagome-chan, your little brother is not an 'it'. Allen is a 'he'." She scolded mock-sternly._

_The girl saw through the play, and giggled with her mother. She turned back to the baby, who was stirring again._

_"Hello, Allen-chan!"_

_Tiny fingers pushed out of the cloth and smacked her face gently. Her mother laughed, a warm sound that always made her happy._

_"He's saying hello to you too, Kagome. And no, you can't hit him back."_

_She pouted and let her hand drop down. The baby gurgled happily and opened its eyes. Clear gray orbs watched her with utmost solemnity, and Kagome could not help but hug the bundle to her tightly. An arm poked out and tried to circle her neck, the baby trying to embrace its older sister. Turning to her mother, Kagome stared with determination, and as much seriousness as a three-year-old could attempt._

_"I'll protect him, Mama, and I'll love him forever!"_

_Her mother, unsurprised, smiled gently and hugged her two children to her._

_"You will, Kagome. You will."_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Coming out of the memory, Kagome hugged her little brother to her even more tightly, and felt the same action back. Catching sight of the dark sky outside the window, she reluctantly loosened her arms, and smiled at Allen.

"It's night now, we have to go out and search for the Akuma."

He nodded, and let go of her as reluctantly. He got up and collected his exorcist coat, hanging on a chair next to the bed.

"Eh? Where's Toma?"

The chair he was on was empty. Kagome blinked, and then smiled. 'He must have gone out to let us have some time together.' She liked the Finder even more now.

Suddenly, the missing Finder popped his head out from the room door, Timcanpy fluttering around his head, and addressed them.

"Kagome-san, Allen-san, are you ready to go?"

They nodded, and followed Toma out of the hotel and into the streets.

* * *

They headed straight to the district where the strange events had been occurring. Each of them had a communications golem, while Allen also had Timcanpy, and they split up to search the whole area. Allen headed to the left, Toma took the center, and Kagome took the right.

Kagome crept silently around the twisted alleyways and shabby houses of the area, sticking to the shadows as she looked for anything happening. There were extremely thin strays gathered around the garbage, both cats and dogs standing silently together. She shivered when she saw it the first time, it seemed so unnatural, and sad that even natural enemies banded together to protect what little food they had in this outcast area.

She continued past the strange sight, and looked around more. She passed a few more garbage piles, but there were only cats or only dogs there, and other species were chased away fiercely. She frowned in confusion, and decided to walk back to the area where she had seen the cats and dogs together. She retraced he steps, and found the garbage pile again, but the animals were all gone. None of them were there, not even a rat stirred in the place. Again, a chill made its way down her back.

She stepped forward cautiously, senses developed from hunting youkai in the feudal era. She felt it when hundreds of eyes opened and looked straight at her. Quickly activating her Innocence, she shot a bright arrow into the air, willing it to burst when it reached a suitable height. The purely white fireworks sparkled and showered glitter upon her as she turned to face her opponents.

Hundreds of cats and dogs, all gathered in front of her, blocking the only two exits out of the alley. Their eyes glowed unnaturally, and they all looked feral in the half-dark.

They were standing still for the moment, but Kagome was unsure of how long it would last. She hoped that Allen and Toma got here soon, because she did not think she could handle all these animals attacking her at once. Suddenly, the animals blocking one of the exits hissed and growled. The cause of their unsettlement was a large bulky machine floating in the air. It had faces that looked like masks and cannons sticking out from its body. It was an Akuma, and the first one that Kagome had seen, apart from the pictures and diagrams she was shown.

Without warning, the animals rushed forward and started attacking the Akuma. Its faces seemed to grin in mad glee, and it shot purple lights at its attackers. Any animal that was touched by the light immediately froze as black stars spread across their bodies, and they turned into dust. The claws and teeth wielded by the cats and dogs did not make even a scratch on the hard body of the Akuma, and they only fell prey to the purple light.

Kagome stared, horrified at the thing she could see floating above the machine. It looked like a human soul, chained to the machine below, and it was crying out pitifully for salvation. She had heard about how Akuma were made, but she had not thought that she would be able to see the chained souls.

She narrowed her eyes, and shot the Akuma without hesitation. The Innocence-based arrow, combined with her purifying powers, blasted through the Akuma body with ease, and her reiyouki enveloped the broken soul in white. She heard a soft sound of gratitude, before the Akuma and the soul faded away.

* * *

Allen and Toma came rushing through the exit that had been cleared of animals by the Akuma, just in time to see Kagome finish off the Akuma. Allen's cursed eye activated, and he could see the soul being freed from its prison by a white aura. He noticed that Kagome was looking directly at the soul, not at the Akuma body itself. His eyes widened, and he froze for a second.

'Can she see the souls too?'

His gaze swept the whole of the alley, noting the dust on the ground and the stray animals still gathered around Kagome. He activated his Innocence claw, and swiped at the air above them, trying to scare them away. They did not move, or even startle, but only watched him unblinkingly.

His eyes turned to what they were guarding. 'A pile of garbage?' His brows drew together as he thought. 'There must be Innocence inside there, then.'

He stretched his transformed arm out, easily reaching over the heads of the stray animals, ignoring their growls, and grabbed a slightly glowing bag. 'Why didn't I notice the glow before...?'

He opened the bag, wary of the hostile sounds coming from the animals. Kagome was standing by Toma now, also watching the animals. He drew out the Innocence, and passed it to Toma for safekeeping. The Finder nodded, and slipped it into his pack.

"Let's go before the animals attack us."

Kagome agreed with Allen, and Toma pointed at the only clear way out. They rushed towards it, Allen covering the rear in case they were attacked. They made it safely, and returned to the hotel. Once they were safely in their rooms, Kagome sighed in relief, still panting a little from running all the way. She collapsed on the bed and listened to Allen and Toma talking.

"I did not see any other Akuma while we were there, but they might be in hiding. We should be on alert from now on."

Toma nodded in agreement, and set down his large backpack on a chair.

"I will contact Headquarters and inform them that we have retrieved the Innocence." He used the phone attached to his monstrous pack, and was soon engaged with reporting to Komui.

Meanwhile, Allen turned to Kagome, and sat on a chair next to her bed. "Are you alright, Kagome-chan?"

She waved his concern away with a careless wave of her hand.

"I'm fine, Otouto. Just... a little tired."

Allen could not help a smile when she addressed him as her little brother. Peeking through one eye, Kagome caught the smile, and she returned one of her own.

"You can call me Onee-chan if you want to, you know."

"Thanks, Onee-chan."

Kagome sat up and hugged her little brother, still not quite getting over the fact that she had a sibling, one that was actually blood-related this time. Toma, already finished with his report, smiled under his mask when he saw the sister and brother hugging. He quietly slipped out of the room to give them some privacy, Timcanpy followed him out as well.

"Onee-chan, just now..." Kagome gave Allen a questioning look, releasing him slightly from her hold. He continued speaking, "...you could see the soul, right? The soul bound to the Akuma body."

She nodded slowly, not understanding where he was going with this. "Normally, people can't see the tortured souls, not even Exorcists. Up till now, I have been the only one capable of seeing the souls, with my cursed eye." At the mention of it, his hand brushed across the red marks on his cheek unconsciously.

"It might be because of my powers as a miko that I can see them." She replied. Looking more closely at the curse marks, her hand came up, one fingertip almost touching his skin. "How did you get cursed?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, knowing that it was mostly likely something very personal to him, but still wanting to know.

Gray eyes stared sadly at her, the depths swimming with sorrow. Allen had known that she would inevitably ask this question, so he only took a deep breath to brace himself, before he narrated to her the past years of his life, when he had met Mana, and the incident that ended those happy years. When he was done, he found that his cheeks were wet, and that all the raw emotions that he thought he had cried out at Mana's grave had returned, still there and hurting badly. The next instant, he was wrapped up in a warm embrace, and he could hear the steady beat of another heart as his head laid on his sister's chest.

He cried, sobbed, and opened up his heart to his sister in the next few moments, all that he had ever felt and suppressed over the years, because Mana had wanted him to keep walking on. He cried and cried, until finally, there were no tears left in his eyes. He felt hollow and empty inside, but he also felt strangely free, light and carefree for the first time since Mana died.

He fell asleep, still wrapped up within loving arms, and whispered his gratitude before he succumbed to sleep. Kagome only smiled, and hugged her brother more tightly. Somehow, during the time he was telling his story, they had managed to shift from leaning against the wall to lying on the bed. She released him from her arms, pulling up the blanket over him. She tucked him in nicely, then gently kissed his forehead like a mother would.

With one last smile, she retreated to the bed on the other side of the room, falling to sleep herself.

**

* * *

A/N:** Writer's block, tests, and a lot of stress conspired to bring this story down, but here's the new chapter anyway! Hope you enjoyed the sibling interaction, and there'll finally be some Kanda x Kagome interaction in the next chapter!

-luzopi


	5. Mistaken and Mistakes

**Title:** Junshou 純情

**Summary:** Kagome returns from her mission, Lavi makes

**Pairings:** Kanda X Kagome, maybe others..

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and -man belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Katsura Hoshino respectively.

* * *

Junshou

Mistaken and Mistakes

Kagome looked up at the tall, intimidating tower. Bat-like shapes fluttered in hordes around it, and the cold wind blew strongly. Dry and dead trees lined the pathway leading up to the lone building, and it was perched precariously on a cliff.

'I never thought that such a creepy place could seem like home...'

She had never expected to feel such relief upon spotting Headquarters, as if she were coming home. Allen seemed to feel the same way, if the way his face lit up were any indication. They strode quickly past the gates, heading to their first destination. Toma had already passed the Innocence to them, and it was being kept safely in Timcanpy. Even the golem seemed happier when they reached the doors to Hevlaska's chamber.

Allen placed his ungloved red hand over the line between the double doors, it flashed once, then opened. They used the elevator to get all the way to the bottom level, where Hevlaska raised her head to look at them.

"Welcome back, Allen, Kagome."

The siblings smiled at her together. Hevlaska was struck by the similarity between the two, and smiled back at them. 'My assumption was not wrong then, they are brother and sister.'

Timcanpy fluttered up to Allen and opened its large jaws, revealing the glowing Innocence orb. Allen picked up the orb and passed it to Hevlaska. She held the Innocence with her tentacles, then it seemingly dissolved into her body, only to appear again on one of the spaces on the large circle that held all the other Innocence cubes.

"Thank you for your hard work, we are a step closer to our goal now."

She inclined her head towards the exorcists, who nodded and turned back to the elevator. As she watched them disappear into the heights of the tower, she felt as if another weight had been placed on her shoulders. Her chest hurt in trepidation, while her mind rejoiced in the return of the Innocence.

_Another piece returns... and the final battle draws nearer..._

* * *

"What should we do now?" Allen pondered, tapping a gloved finger against his chin.

They had already returned to their respective rooms and cleaned themselves up first, dusty as they were from the trip. They were standing outside Kagome's room, all ready but with nowhere to go.

"Um, why don't we go to the Dining Hall? It's almost time for lunch, so we'll most probably meet the others there." Kagome suggested.

Thus decided, they marched down the stairs together, laughing and joking on the way. Luckily, they managed to reach the Dining Hall without getting lost. They pushed open the doors simultaneously, and were immediately overwhelmed by the sounds of people chatting, eating, and generally making noise.

Lavi found them first, and draped himself over Allen companionably.

"Welcome back, Allen, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled at him, "It's nice to be back, Lavi-kun."

Lenalee popped up out of nowhere, scaring Allen and Kagome. "Welcome back!"

They looked at each other and sweat-dropped in unison.

Lavi and Lenalee caught their looks, and misinterpreted them as something else. "So..." Lavi began slyly. "You're together now?"

Both of them started, and looked at Lavi incredulously. Lavi started cackling madly. "I'm right! You two are dating!!" As Kagome and Allen tried to deny the accusation, to explain the truth, Lavi and even Lenalee kept saying that their guess had been right, and the redhead began shouting the news to the whole Dining Hall.

It just so happened that a certain swordsman had been entering the Hall just as Lavi started proclaiming his discovery loudly. No one noticed his quiet entrance, but everyone heard the slam of the doors and they fell into silence.

"Was someone there...?" A small voice asked the obvious.

"WAIT! Everyone! Before you start jumping to conclusions like Lavi, let us explain the truth!" Kagome shouted, even though it was not entirely necessary when the whole place had gone quiet.

All eyes swiveled to the newest Exorcist, and she began to explain. "Firstly, Allen and I are not in a relationship together." A glare was leveled at Lavi, who shrugged sheepishly. "We're actually siblings, we only found this out recently. Somehow, we were separated when we were really small, and sent to different parts of the world. I only realized this because I was given a photo of my real family, and I recognized Allen in the picture."

After her speech, there was a stunned silence, in which Kagome placed an arm around Allen's shoulders protectively. Now that they were standing close together, most people could see the resemblance between them, especially in their expressive eyes. Someone started clapping, then another started cheering, and soon the whole place was filled with cheers and congratulations for the reunited siblings.

They smiled and enjoyed the impromptu celebration for their reunion, which lasted all the way into the evening.

* * *

After the celebrations had ended, Kagome and Allen walked back to their rooms together.

"That was fun," Allen smiled at his sister, who was staring blankly into space as they were walking.

Kagome had not heard anything Allen said, she was engrossed with her own thoughts. She gave a little sigh, making Allen worry a little. He had not seen his sister with such a pensive look before.

"Onee? Is there something wrong?"

She was startled out of her thoughts, and she turned to Allen.

"Um, no-"

Gray eyes stared at her intensely, serious and yet pleading.

"Tell me what's wrong, I'm your brother, aren't I?"

Kagome bit her lip and stopped walking. Allen stood next to her, waiting to hear her words.

"Otouto... I've been having so much fun here, that I completely forgot about my friends back-" -home, she had been about to say, but she realized that she did not consider that world as her home anymore. "-in Sengoku Jidai."

"I'm worried for them, I don't know what's going to happen if they can't find the jewel shards without me."

Kikyou, she realized with a start. She had forgotten about the undead priestess. Inuyasha had most probably gotten her to join the group to find the jewel shards. After all, she was only a shard detector to them, they would not miss her.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou... She missed them terribly. She was sure they missed her too, she should not have thought so badly of them. However, she did not care about Inuyasha or Kikyou. For some reason, that did not bother her as much as it should have.

She was brought out of her thoughts by arms wrapping around her. Allen was hugging her. She smiled softly, and hugged back, thankful that she had her brother with her.

"I'm sure they're fine, didn't you say that they were powerful?" Allen let go of his sister, and looked at her.

"Yes... They should be alright. Besides, I've decided to stay here with you now." Kagome giggled when Allen looked stunned.

"Really?" His voice was full of hope, and disbelief.

"Yes, really. I'm staying with you." Allen hugged Kagome again, overjoyed. Now he finally had a family that he could call his own, connected to him by both blood and bonds.

* * *

In the next few days, Allen was sent out with Lenalee on a mission, Lavi was locked up in the library with Bookman for training, Miranda and Krory had been sent out as backup for some exorcists, and Kagome was bored. She had no one to talk to, since everyone was out, the Science Department was busy researching and building new equipment, while the Finders were kept busy helping the Science Department collect materials and such.

She wandered around the tower aimlessly during the breaks in between training. She found abandoned and dusty rooms, dark unused corridors, and even a creepy-looking storeroom. Luckily, she had not gone in, as one of the scientists later told her that it was where they kept failed experiments. She shuddered to think of any of Komui's failed experiments inside. If the Komurin was a success, then the failures would be even scarier.

One day, as she was exploring a dark corner of the tower, she suddenly felt a small pulse of power. She followed the sense, and found an open door. She walked inside the room, drawn by the mystical power she felt. It was a glowing lotus flower, covered by a glass jar. She was about to touch it when there was a flash of movement, and suddenly, there was cold steel at her neck.

"Don't touch it."

The voice was frosty, and hard. She slowly moved away from the jar, and the holder of the sword came into view. It was Kanda. His hair was untied, and he only wore long pants and bandages around his chest. He looked a little disheveled, and she realized why when she turned to her right.

There was a bed there, and the covers were on the floor. He had just gotten out of bed, and for that matter, she was in his room.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't realize this was your room, I thought it was empty."

She tended to blabber on when she was nervous. She also lapsed back into her native language, Japanese. Luckily for her, Kanda could understand her words.

He glared at her, obviously angry at being woken up, and sheathed his sword.

"Get out."

She moved to comply, his killing aura was scary. She was already in the wrong for intruding into his room, and she did not want to antagonise him further. However, her curiosity won over her as she paused at the door.

"What's that flower? I know it's not normal, I could feel its power from the outside. It's connected to you as well."

She could see it, a thin line of power from the core of the lotus, leading to a tattoo on Kanda that was burning in her sight.

Kanda visibly stiffened at her words, and his hand inched towards Mugen. Kagome, sensing that it was the limit for him, fled after apologising once more.

After she left, the swordsman ran a hand through his hair, muttering under his breath.

"What is she? To see my ties to this damned lotus..."

* * *

**A/N:** Not the Kanda x Kagome interaction that the readers were hoping for, I think. Don't worry, they'll get there eventually. Sorry for the very late update. I might only update once a month from now on, or even longer.

Suggest other pairings for this story! Boy x Boy, Girl x Girl, Boy x Girl, anything works. When there are enough suggestions, we'll have a poll to decide.

-luzopi


	6. Musings

**Junshou is now discontinued and up for adoption. Please PM me if you would like to continue it. Please be committed to finish this story if you decide to take it up. Those who have published a story before will be considered first.**

**I did plan a vague time line of events for Junshou, as well as the romance, so I will forward that to whoever continues this story. You may choose to follow this plan or follow your own.**

**I will remove Junshou once the new author puts it up at their profile.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting this story. (:**

* * *

A last bit of what was written for Chapter 6:

Kagome told Miranda and Krory of her encounter with Kanda after they had returned from their mission. The two adults had glanced at each other for a moment and then Miranda spoke up nervously.

"We don't know much about him… You'll have to ask the others if you really want to find out more about him."

Krory nodded his agreement. "We haven't been in the Order for that long. All I know is that he has a bad temper, and isn't very sociable. However, Lenalee and Lavi seem to get along fine with him, for some reason."

"He fights with Allen a lot though." Miranda added with a thoughtful look on her face.

Kagome blinked. "Is that why he's so hostile towards me?"

"It could be. But it doesn't seem like they hate each other… I think they're more like rivals..." Krory shrugged, not particularly concerned with the exact details of Allen and Kanda's relationship.

Sensing that they were uncomfortable with the topic, Kagome started asking them about their mission. That got Miranda talking more, and with Krory filling in blanks in between, they were soon in animated conversation.

However, Kagome was still thinking about the encounter, and the lotus flower that obviously contained some kind of power.

_What is it…?

* * *

_

_**Well this is the last bit Miss Luzopi wrote. from now on I will be writing the new material. I hope you enjoy them! Please let me know if I screw anything up! ^_^**_

_**-Samantha  
**_


	7. Author's message, please read

**There have been many reveiws and PMs asking me wether I am planning to continue _Junshou. _The answer is, yes. At the moment I simply do not have acsess to the computer I have my work saved on. I can promise you that as soon as I do, I will save it to my flashdrive so that I may finish this story and share it with all of you. Until then please regard me kindly.**

** -Samantha**


	8. EXTREME apologies, Author's message V 2

Okay, guys. I know that you were all expecting an update, I was too. A lot sooner than it was. But the computer I had everything saved to, crashed. Completely. My parent's took it to get fixed, but they wiped the hard drive. Miss Luzopi (The original authoress) had sent me a whole bunch of outlines and whatnot, and I was fully intending to use those, but they were wiped too. I would still like to use those "Floor plans" if you will, so Miss Luzopi, if you're reading this, please DocX them to me. All that that entails is making a connection thing. Again everyone, I am truly sorry, but unforeseeable events occur, and not even technology is reliable. I thank you for being so patient, and will update soon.


End file.
